Garthen
Garthen - Capital do Reino de Talestria, um lugar cosmopolita e atualmente de "do bem" nos últimos 20 anos pelo menos. ~12.000 habitantes - densidade demográfica," numa média, a cada 100 "pessoas" que vocês vem por ai 68 são humanos, 8 tem algum grau de sangue élfico, 7 são anões, 5 são (susto) tieflings... e vocês tomam um susto do caralho quando dão de cara com o primeiro "demônio" na rua... 3 são gnomos, já velhos conhecidos, e 2 são... (pasmem) centauros, que também lhes dão choque quando percebem não se tratar de um cara montado "Porto Velho" (Old Harbor) (O1), mas que ainda parece bastante utilizado. Vários barcos e balsas de pesca são lançados dali nesse horário, e embarcações maiores são carregadas de sacas de sal. Por ali também chega ou outro bardo descarregando matéria prima de vários tipos, e artigos alimentícios. Tem marinheiros, pescadores e estivadores pra dar com o pé. ' '''Mais na direção do portão (04) tem uma região de mercado público/feira chamada "Salt Market" (02), que começa a fiar razoavelmente apinhado. Muita pesca sendo vendida (peixes marinhos e todos os tipos de frutos do mar, sal obviamente, mas também tem estabelecimentos de alquimia, arquitetura, construtores e cortadores de pedras. Parece que há três grandes polos no mercado. Pesca, Sal e Construção civil, aproveitando as pedras que chegam pelo porto, que são cortadas para não serem carregadas inteiras pra dentro da cidade. no distrito que é chamado de Old Garthen onde estão (parece que o nome da cidade é Garthen), chamada "Dente & Prego" (Tooth and Nail). Basta entrar pelo "Salt Gate" e continuar pela rua principal até chegarem no Antigo Cemitério da Cidade, se olhar a direita, vai ver a taverna. Não tem placa, só um poste na frente cravado de pregos e dentes de lobo. ' ' Com um cara mais safado você consegue a outra indicação, a "Diabo Tripé" (Three-Legged Devil)... agito, bordel, casa de músicas, maior e melhor estabelecimento da cidade. Fica no distrito "Jarvis End" lá pra perto da entrada do castelo. ' ' Um cara mais atlético ainda comenta de um lugar chamado "Do Mandíbula-Cerrada" (Clenchjaw's), clube-da-luta, apostas e tal, mas muda de ideia... fica no distrito do Porto Yolubilis (Yolubilis Harbor), o porto novo, e é do outro lado da cidade, atravessando o rio. ' ' A cidade é cortada "meio no meio" por um largo rio, vocês estão do lado Leste. ooc: O que mais chama a atenção na geografia local são 3 estruturas enormes uma é o Castelo, próximo ao muro onde chegaram, uma grande colina com templos mais no meio, e umas torres mais ao longe, do outro lado do rio. ' ' A cidade parece tranquila (Acordando), parece cosmopolita e tolerante (pela quantidade de raças diferentes que convivem em relativa harmonia), e parece próspera e relativamente segura (o povo parece tranquilo e em alguns casos até feliz). ' ' Setrona Sabinus, a proprietária da estalagem Thooth and Nails em Garthen - A taverna é conhecida como a taverna tranquila, onde nada de muito extraordinário acontece. Onde os viajantes podem vir para fugirem do agitamento que existe no restante da cidade... e existe muito. Garthen é a capital de Talestria, e seu centro cultural... a cidade tem mais bardos, trovadores, e artistas do que saberia fazer com eles. Eles vem de todos os cantos do reino e até fora dele esperando ser a próxima 'Shensen' em Garthen." ' ' A Gaiola de Guerra (The War Cage), em Trusk Harbor. loja especializada em coisas para aventureiros… O proprietário costumava ser um aventureiro no passado, e ouvi dizer que há descontos para aventureiros lá." ' ' J3. Garthen Opera House: A casa de ópera de Garthen. Ela tem uma arquitetura diferente e exótica comparada com as outras construções, mas o telhado é feito de algum material avermelhado, que contrasta bastante com a maior parte das construções de Garthen, que são claras/brancas. O lugar é grande, tipo pra acomodar umas 1.000 pessoas. ' ' J4. Aria Park: O Parque Aria. É um grande parque, gramadão com poucas árvores. Você vê várias “pessoas” curtindo ali, e muitos músicos ensaiando e artistas de todos os tipos. Fica até impressionado com os centauros ali praticando uns esportes num lugar onde eles “cabem.” ' ' J5. Veritas Plaza: Praça Veritas (da verdade). É uma imensa feira/mercado, que na realidade se estende longe, da praça (J5) para Leste por uma faixa de natureza (gramado e árvores) até quase o muro da cidade (a Leste). Nessa parte mais natural tem muitos e muitos centauros mercantes. A maior parte do que é comercializado ali é coisas de fazenda, plantações e caça. Você ouve dizer ali que é “O mercado original na cidade dos mercados.” ' ' T3. Você não passa muito perto e não sabe o que é, mas chama muita atenção, é aquela cúpula que se vê nas imagens que mandei anteriormente. ' ' T2. House of White Gold: A casa de Ouro Branco… Aqui teu coração quase para quando você vê… É a mistura de um banco com um templo… de Mougol, exatamente igual ao de Gleesh (menor na realidade)… onde vocês foram várias vezes assinar contrato e carregar a carta de crédito. A diferença apenas é que aqui o lugar parece meio vazio, com pouca atividade (onde lá em Gleesh era tipo o centro do mundo com duas ou três camadas de pessoas umas em cima das outras nas filas.) ' ' Y6. Whitebridge: A Pontebranca. Dos mercados que você já observou (do Sal e da praça da verdade), esse parece ser o mais movimentado… talvez pelo espaço limitante da ponte, mas é o que você esperava ter visto na frente do Banco de Mougol, está aqui. Vende tudo que é tipo de bugiganga... pensa que entrou na 25 de março em SP, ou no na cidade de Leste no Paraguai. Da ponte você também tem uma outra vista da cidade (em anexo), e da movimentação do porto mais moderno, que é bem superior à do porto velho que vocês conheceram no dia anterior. ' ' Depois de passar a ponte você precisa parar algumas vezes para pedir indicações. ' ' Y5. Clenchjaw’s: A Mandíbula cerrada. Vocês já ouviram falar. Uma taverna. Quando você passa perto ouve as risadas e bagunça amigável, parece um lugar divertido. E tem meio que um clube da luta com apostas. Muitos e muito marinheiros ali e garotas da vida, devido à proximidade com o porto mais moderno e ativo. ' ' Y3. Vashnarstill Shipyard: O Estaleiro Vashnarstill (que você descobre logo que é o nome de uma das famílias de nobres da cidade de Garthen, que tem algumas...). Bem movimentado e próspero. O maior que você vê ali. ' ' V4. Mesma coisa de antes. Você passa longe, mas não dá pra não ver. Apesar de não saber o que é, é a torre que se vê nas imagens enviadas. ' ' O10. Holding House: (Cadeia) É um prédio tipo bunker de pedra que corresponde a uma cadeia. A Concentração de Guardas (Garthen Pawns) por ali é maior. ' ' O9. Olmer’s Smithy: (Ferraria do Olmer) Você passa na loja do anão que o Dumas passou ontem, ouve o martelo em bigorna lá dentro. ' ' Você percebe a distinta troca de distritos quando sai de Old Garthen (Velha Garthen), que como o nome implica, é a parte mais velha e antiga da cidade, um lugar mais bagunçado e uma caótica mistura de peixarias, fortalezas industriais, residências, armazéns, ruinas, muitas construções que aparentam ter sido derrubadas e reconstruirás algumas vezes. Sempre predomina a característica pedra branca usada na maioria das construções. As condições de vida variam de esquálidas para classe baixa em sua maioria, os lugares mais abastados parecem fortalezas. ' ' Quando você finalmente e chega na larga rua que dá ao Parque Aria, e aparentemente marca a divisão de distrito, você entra no Distrito de Jarvis End (ou Beco Jarvis). O nome do distrito é em homenagem a Família Jarvis, uma das famílias da Nobreza de Garthen, e que foi responsável pelo projeto de “levantar” essa região da cidade das águas de enchente (mangue), Jarvis End é agora o coração de Garthen, onde está a vida noturna, com vários cassinos, salões de dança, restaurantes, teatros e alguns guetos de estrangeiros vindos dos Reinos a Leste de Talestria (basicamente Halflings e Centauros). ' ' Y1. The War Cage: A Gaiola de Guerra.Você passou por varias e várias lojas pelo caminho que fez até essa, mas nada se compara. O lugar é construído no formato de uma pequena arena, um coliseuzinho. Na frente do estabelecimento tem uma placa escrita "Gaiola de Guerra - Assombrado pela Qualidade" o dono do lugar é um meio-orc chamado Chuko Sharpfangs. A loja tem coisas de aventureiros espalhados pelas prateleiras, das salas, que rodeiam o centro da arena, que tem lugar pra fazer sparring e treinar aventureiros. Tem gente ali treinando e tendo "aulas." Quem lhe atende são uns asseclas lojistas humanos, não o Chuko. ' ' Temple Hill é a área mais alta de Garthen (terreno, mas vocês passam apenas na borda Oeste que fic ano nivel do rio/mar. É o local onde a maioria dos templos da cidade estão instalados (óbvio). É o distrito que mais se vê sinais dos últimos conflitos que houveram na cidade, a Guerra da Restituição (a uns 20 anos), seguida de uma guerra civil em Talestria... é de se imaginar que houve algum fundo religioso nos conflitos. ' ' Redroof tem esse nome porque a amioria dos telhados das cosntruções, casas e lojas foram feitas de tijolos e telhas de barro avermelhada, diferente da característica pedra branca/clara que cobre toda a cidade... possivelmente por uma mudanã de paradigma setada pela Casa de Opera, com arquitetura exotica de algum outro reino. É o distrito mais diferente da cidade (arquitetonicamente falando), e provavelmente o mais novo... mas o lugar é mais classe média e média baixa, indicado pelo material de construção mais barato que a pedra branca. ' ' Yolubilis Harbor. O rio Trusk corta Garthen inteira no meio, e com o tempo a economia da cidade exigiu um porto maior e mais moderno do que o Porto Velho (como agora é chamado), Yolubilis era o nome do prefeito da cidade na época da construção do porto. ' ' Sonnlinor, Zhol Largehands - Clérigo de Moradim da cidade ' ' distrito de Villegre... que aparentemente não tem nada de Nobre como o Caco diz ter, e sim, parece um lugar bastante “moderno,” alternativo e estudantil, com um “dia-a-dia” voltado a escolas, universidades, manter estudantes e professores alimentados, vestidos, entretidos e equipados. ' ' V2. Villegre Park: O maior parquet público a Oeste de Garthen, parece bastante popular entre os estudantes locais para relaxer, rescançar e estudar ' ' V3. Long Roads Coffeehouse: Vocês passam por varios restaurants e lanchonetes pelo distrito, mas nenhm chama tanta atenção como o A Casa de Café Estradas Longas, isso se deve aparentemente a concentração exagerada de pessoinhas do povo Vaderish (Gnomos) que tem por ali. ' ' V5. The Newt Market: Como aparentemente é tradição, cada distrito da cidade de Garthen (a cidade branca dos mercados), tem seu próprio mercado. Esse é o Mercado do distrito Villegre, o Mercado parece prosperar com o comercio que entra pelo portão Oeste da cidade, que é mais focado em produtos de e para anões, e coisas de minério e mineração) principalmente prata. A concertação de Gnomos ali também é razoável. ' ' A cidade tem alguns/vários templos, principalmente em Temple Hill, parece que a divindade que "comanda o coreto" na região é Heironeous, que ocupa um lugar de destaque no Mega templo em T3, que é uma das maiores construção da cidade no topo de Temple Hill, com um domo gigantesco que caracteriza a skyline da cidade (vide imagens já postadas no passado). O templo T3 é chamado de Templo dos Meio Irmãos, pois lá também é (ou foi) adorado o deus malévolo Hextor (meio-irmão de Heironeous), mas que anda meio em baixa nos últimos anos... algo haver com as últimas guerras (a guerra da Restituição e a Guerra Civil de Talestria). Algumas pessoas menos esclarecidas também acham que o Templo dos Meio Irmãos tem haver com o fato de que atualmente são dois meio-irmãos com algum de sangue élfico que comandam o reino de Talestria através de uma "Binarquia" Outros deuses que se ouve falar na cidade: St. Cuthbert, Skerrit, Moradin, Lirr, Mouqol ' ' Os guardas parecem seguir um padrão bem definido, soldados, cabos, sargentos que se veem pelas ruas, eventualmente ouve se falar de tenentes e capitães. Tem a guarda comum que é chamada de Garthen Pawns, que é o que vocês veem por ai. Próximo aos cemitérios e em Temple Hill tem vários integrantes da facção religiosa da guarda chamada de Daring Bishops. O Caco já ouviu falar da Order of Towers ("polícia arcana") e vez ou outra vocês veem a cavalaria passando, na forma dos White Knights (onde tem alguns centauros que a integram). Também ouvem falar da Guarda real, mas não veem. ' ' A economia parece depender bastante dos rios (Trusk e Haturino), e do grande canal (Tentarias). Muita atividade de navegação e comercio fluvial. Muita pesca. Muita construção com pedra branca (e algumas de argila vermelha), então pedreiras e clay deposits, muita coisa de fazenda (que vem pelas estradas fora da cidade), mineração (fora da cidade), mas as fundições ficam dentro da cidade, e refinamento de sal. ' ' Não vê nada de magia rolando, mas tem lojas de magia aqui e ali. Tem algumas torres (vide imagens), as mais óbvias são as universidades. ' ' A produção de itens mágicos é "controlada" por algumas facções... as divinas, pelos templos, as arcanas, pela família Aulorian ' ' Leis de Garthen - "Magia? Não... não há leis que proíbam o uso de magia na cidade... mas claro que o uso de magia e usuários dela são vistos com desconfiança, sempre... " (da a impressão que ela começa a citar palavras de alguém outro) "... pois normalmente tem mais poder nas mãos do que bom senso. (ela volta a falar por si) ' ' Essa cidade já sofreu bastante com alguns eventos, e normalmente eles começam porque alguém fez o que não devia com magia, sem querer ou intencionalmente... como por exemplo, a algumas décadas, quando se descobriu que o assassino serial mais temido da cidade - o Temple Hill Slasher (Cortador da Colina dos Templos) - era na realidade um dos mais amados professores da Academia de Alabastro (Alabaster Academy)." (novamente ela parece começar a citar palavras de alguém outro) "A academia nunca mais se recuperou do escândalo. Antigamente, alunos vinham de toda Talestria e de outros reinos para estudar... atualmente, menos de um terço de sua capacidade é preenchida." (ela volta a falar por ela), ou na sequencia, a Guerra Civil de Talestria. " ' ' "Atualmente, magias são feitas discretamente e em ambientes controlados, como na Academia de Alabastro, na Escola para Garotas de Lady Docur (Lady Docur's School for Girls) nas lojas de magia pela cidade, ou dentro das casas... o que é uma ironia, visto que volte e meia se vê vossas majestades o Rei Branco Asthryel Thunderstorm e o Rei Negro Yonathan Skywalker voando pelos céus da cidade..." ' ' Café - café! Uma bebida tradicional aqui do reino... embora o hábito tenha sido trazido por imigrantes Mythenians do Sul do continente. Se gostaram e quiserem saber mais, precisam visitar a Long Roads Coffeehouse aqui perto, que é quem fornece o chamado pó de café aqui para nós. ' ''' Arcane Academy - Alabaser Academy é um referência em toda Garthen para assuntos do arcano - cada um dos "Lecture Halls" (ooc: no mapa), tem um office, que é onde são resolvidas as burocracias (e um laboratório/workshop), individualmente para cada assunto. Cada um dos 4 Lecture Halls é dedicado a um tema que são: Botânica, Medicina, Zoologia e Alquimia. Os cursos em geral levam de 4-6 anos para se "formar," e tem a reputação de formar os melhores apotecários, curadores, alquimistas e pesquisadores do reino. Os Lecuture Halls (que estão tendo aula) parecem meio vazios de gente (1/3 do que caberia) e a admissão depende de referências acadêmicas (QI - onde estudou até então, sob tutelagem de quem, documentos, etc...), tuição (GPs varia de 5 a 15 gps/dia) e aptidão (entrevista/testes perante os professores). São aceitos indivíduos processes de até 14 anos, até casos raros de indivíduos mais velhos de uns 30 anos max. O corpo docente é aquela burocracia... tem uma Headmaster/Diretora (Chanceler) chamada Iylvana Desdoros (que tem até uma pintura pendurada em destaque e um busto), que ai tem um Decano para cada Lecture Hall/tema (que é o cara velho que já não da mais aula, mas é o Sage de referência), ai tem o Professor titular de cada tema (que é o pesquisador mor, e da aulas eventos), que tem um secto de professores associados, que cada um tem um secto de professores assistentes, que cada um tem um secto de conferencistas, que é onde se começa a galgar os degrais do profissional acadêmico.